ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincer-like claws for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain. He speaks with a British accent in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, he speaks with a slightly more Scottish accent. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head. In Omniverse, Brainstorm has a black loin cloth with a green stripe running across it on the bottom of his body. He has a black stripe in the center of his head with a green stripe in the center of it. He now has 4 legs instead of 6 and each leg has a black stripe on its joint. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a belt where his neck brace used to be. The hair-like spikes on his face and forehead are longer and his eyes connect to a large black strip that extends around his forehead. Brainstorm now has two spikes on his elbow Brainstorm.png|Brainstorm in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities 2011-10-03 1254.png|Brainstorm performing mental calculations Brainstorm AF 7.PNG|Brainstorm using his electrokinesis Brainstorm's large cranium holds a huge brain giving him enhanced intelligence and the ability to solve difficult calculations mentally in short period of time and also determine mechanical values (distance, volume, slope etc..) by just looking at them. Brainstorm can control electrical energy and project force fields around himself and others through thought, by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Brainstorm can use his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, ranging from trains to even people and create electricity from his pincers without needing to open his skull plates. Brainstorm has the ability to use his electricity to control machinery and such things. He is able to control various aspects of his electricity ranging from pushing, to shocking, to protective coatings. In Vilgax Attacks, he can shoot electricity bolts and make a large electricity blast. Brainstorm is strong enough to crush a refrigerator with his pincers. Weaknesses The sonic blasts of Echo Echo can give Brainstorm a headache and makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical which makes him forget to do simple things, as seen in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, when he was too busy planning an attack on escaped Spidermonkey before he remembers for scanning him. His electrical attacks can be grounded. Alien Force *Brainstorm first appeared in Pier Pressure, Brainstorm defeated Ship. *In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Brainstorm stopped Kevin from splashing him. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Brainstorm battled Albedo as Big Chill and Echo Echo. *In Voided, Brainstorm defeated D'Void and later failed to defeat him again. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Brainstorm piloted Ship in "Battle Mode". *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Brainstorm captured the escaped Spidermonkey. *In Inferno, Brainstorm built a pen for some Pyroxivors out of some train tracks. *In Single-Handed, Brainstorm battled Sunder. Ultimate Alien *Brainstorm returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame (on TV). *In Escape From Aggregor, Brainstorm told the Yeti to attack Dr. Animo and then freed it. *In Fused, Brainstorm was defeated by Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, Brainstorm freed Baz-El. *In Greetings From Techadon, Brainstorm got a Hole In One in golf using his "mental calculations". *In Ultimate Sacrifice, Brainstorm battled the six ultimate forms. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Brainstorm (used by Albedo) was going to fight Ben, but did not. Omniverse *Brainstorm returned to Omniverse in Malefactor where he was dunked by a kid. Appearances Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Brainstorm is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Brainstorm is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Like Ultimate Echo Echo, Lodestar and Big Chill, Brainstorm has a mouth that doesn't move except to show emotion. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, it opened when he vomited and in Vilgax Attacks, it opens and closes depending on his motion. *Unlike Benvicktor and Buzzshock, Brainstorm's lightning is yellow instead of green (except in Voided). See Also *Brainstorm Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Clone Transformations Category:Arthropod Aliens